Chaos Tamers
by xXShikigamiXx
Summary: Ruki and Takato die in a accident, orphaning their son, Ryuuto. Two years later, a war starts up between humans and digimon. Ryuuto Matsuda, Yukiko Lee, and Daichi Kitagawa are the only ones who can put an end to it. Pairings: Rukato and JenJuri
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Digimon.

I need to write something that isn't a crossover for once. I've seen a few fics that follow OC kids of the cannon characters, and I thought about it and decided I'd like to write a fic. So.... here comes another one of my spur-of-the-moment visions. This centers around the kids of Ruki and Takato, Jenrya and Juri, and Kenta Kitagawa(because he needs more love).

* * *

_Nothing but fire.... there isn't anything left._

_Mom? Dad?_

_Where are you?!_

A boy of fourteen years ran wildly past the smoking remains of vehicles. He'd been at home taking care of the family business when the news showed the accident. As soon as his crimson and amethyst eyes landed on the name of the location, he literally flew out and down the street. His reddish-brown hair was dishevled and his eyes franticly flitting back and forth.

"Mom?! Dad?!" he shouted. The roaring flames and distant sound of sirens was the only response he recieved. Undeterred, he ran farther into the raging inferno.

"Dad?!"

He recoiled as a large tongue of flame flared out, barely singeing the sleeve of his shirt. The smell of smoke, gasoline, and burning flesh made itself apparent. The boy gagged and coughed from the assault on his senses.

"Ry....uu...to?"

Ryuuto's eyes widened and he turned around to find the badly-injured forms of his parents. He ran towards them and knelt down, "Mom! Dad!"

His mom made no response, just lying there in a pool of her own blood. Her lovely violet eyes were dull and glassy and her fiery-orange hair was darkened by the crimson liquid flowing from her. His father was breathing heavily, trying to get oxygen into his lungs and stay awake. Ryuuto gripped his hand tightly, fear evident in the way he was trembling.

"Ryuuto.... your mother and I.... love.. you..."

"Dad?" Ryuuto asked hoarsely. A smile formed on the blood-stained face.

_"Everything will be all right."_

The moment the light vanished from his father's crimson orbs was the moment the child in him died. Ryuuto choked on a sob of sadness and shock. The flames roared higher around Ryuuto, obscuring his form from view.

Everyone in Shinjuku flinched as a loud wail echoed through the whole city.

A low rumble of thunder followed, then the heavens opened up and released their tears. Ryuuto felt a rescuer pick him up, his father's limp hand slipping from his grasp. Exhaustion took its toll and he embraced the temptation of sleep.

_They're..... They're dead...._

Ryuuto Matsuda.... was all alone.

* * *

"Jenrya! Jenrya, look at this!"

Juri's frantic cries made her husband walk into the living room. She had a hand over her mouth, staring at the television screen with horror filled eyes.

"Juri, what's wrong?" Jenrya asked. When she pointed at the screen he looked, and stared blankly.

_"--a fourteen-year old identified as Matsuda Ryuuto, ran into the blaze, apparently looking for his parents. The boy was found in a state of trauma, holding the hand of his father; Matsuda Takato. Rescuers were able to find him and take him to the hospital."_

_'Ruki and Takato... they... they're dead?_' Jenrya struggled to comprehend the mere thought. Juri wept, this was like losing Leomon all over again.

"It's not fair. Why?! Why did it have to be them?!"

Jenrya wanted to know that as well.

* * *

Review so I know I'm doing fine. And no flames either.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon. I only own Ryuuto, Daichi, Yukiko, and their partners.

* * *

Ryuuto Matsuda stared at the abandoned building that used to be his family's bakery and his home. Everything had gone to hell after that accident. He remembered waking up in the hospital, thinking, no-- _hoping _that it was all just a bad dream. Then the doctor came in, bearing the bad news. His eyes darkened considerably at the memory. There was silent mourning on his part that scared quite a few people, mostly because of the dead look in his eyes.

His father's friend, Hirokazu, offered to take him after he had gotten out of the hospital. Ryuuto accepted the offer, and he'd been living with the man for two years now.

_'Why did I come back here? There's nothing left here for me,' _he thought silently.

A cold breeze blew down the dusty road, making the sixteen-year old shiver. Winter was here and it was colder than usual in Tokyo. The weather forecast even predicted a snow storm would blow through, which was rare.

"I should probably go home, before oji-san freaks out," Ryuuto mused to himself.

He turned on his heel and started to walk away from the place that was once his home. He never noticed the small glowing creature that had been watching him fly out, giggling and fluttering about.

* * *

_It was hot. _

_Everything was burning._

_The creature couldn't couldn't believe it, Zhuqiamon was...._

_"No! Don't think about that! You have to get out of here and to the real world."_

_He nodded to himself, believing his own words. Picking up the pace, he ran across the desert at a sprint, losing his pursuers in the process. Everything was going smoothly, until a arrow embedded itself in front of his path, making him stop."_

_"You won't escape, Shimon."_

_"Who...?!" Shimon's breath caught in his throat as the other digimon's face became clear, "O-Odysseusmon, why are you--?!" he never got to finish because he had to jump away from another barrage of arrows. The Perfect human digimon lept from his spot on the plateau, readying another arrow with his great bow. Green eyes met dark grey as he poised the arrow, aiming at the Child level's head. Shimon's eye widened, "You... you..."_

_"This is all for the Dejiteru Sekai, Shimon. Why can't you see that?"_

_Shimon snarled, his black wings rigid with anger, "By killing humans?! After what they did for us during the D-Reaper War?!! Where's the justice in that?!"_

_Odysseusmon narrowed his eyes, not breaking his gaze from the humanoid dragon. The stand-off lasted for three minutes, to which Shimon finally found his words, "Have you forgotten the old stories about the Tamers?"_

_The Perfect level's mouth twitched into a grimace, "They are stories, Shimon, and what good will legends do us now? Nothing." He lowered his great bow as his body sagged, sorrow spilling from him in waves, "They didn't come when we needed them... they didn't come when Penelopemon...."_

_The humanoid black dragon looked at him, "Odysseusmon..."_

_He took a step forward then stopped again when the arrow was raised, "But... I can't let you go to the Human World either. Jupitermon commands it to be so." Shimon's scaly head snapped up and he hissed, his huge fangs becoming visible, "You allied yourself with that--that tyrant?! How could you?!!"_

_"Jupitermon will lead the worlds into a Golden Age, one where Digimon rule and there are no humans. He will create a new world for us all."_

_The Child level bowed his head, his scaly hands clenched into fists, "You've betrayed us all."_

_Odysseusmon shook his head, "No Shimon... you are the traitor, a traitor to your own kind for wanting to side with humans."_

_"....!!"_

_"Die."_

_As the arrow was released, Shimon felt the world slow down. The steel arrow glinted under the digital sun, singing for his data and deletion. Gray eyes widened and he gasped just as it hit his armored chest._

_'No.... I can't.... not yet... I can't die!!!'_

_"HUANGLONGMON DAMN YOU, ODYSSEUSMON!!!!" Shimon screamed._

_A strange white creature suddenly appeared, accompanied by a white light. Odysseusmon had to shield his eyes from it. When it died down, Shimon was gone. He gritted his teeth and tightened the grip on his bow, "He got away... Shimon...."_

_

* * *

_

Ryuuto blinked his crimson/amethyst eyes, turning his head to look out the window. Hirokazu blinked at the sudden movement, "What's wrong?"

".... It's nothing."

He went back to eating his rice, even though there was a uncomfortable pain in his chest. It wasn't excrutiating or painful, more of a dull throb that made him squirm a little. Not only that, he had heard something, like a person screaming.

_'Who was that?'_

Ryuuto suddenly felt the cold feeling of fear.

* * *

End chapter.

*Sigh* I'm so unmotivated.... Am I bad writer? Sometimes I think I am.

Review.


End file.
